Hogwarts Hijinks
by kaeldrajoy
Summary: Gideon and Fabian Prewett attempt to stir up some mischief at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of their sister Molly. - Updated recently - chapter two should be up soon also.


_Disclaimer: All characters and everything regarding Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling._

_Author's note: This story started out as an exploration into the background of our favourite wizard mom, Molly Weasley, but I was quickly captivated by her two brothers. What if they were actually twins, like Fred and George? How would that cause Molly to react when dealing with her own errant offspring in the future?_

_I've changed the format of this story a tiny bit – you might notice the absence of the second chapter._

**Chapter 1: Planning**

"I cannot believe you are planning something like that the first week of term. You two always come up with the most hair-brained schemes, and somehow I always end up cleaning up after you." Molly Prewett swept her fiery red hair out of her eyes and glared at her brothers. "There is absolutely no way that I am going to be given any more detentions. I had enough trouble last year because of you."

"Oh come off it Molly," sighed Gideon. "Fabian and I know exactly what we are doing. We've been planning this one all summer. We aren't going to get into trouble this time." He gave a sideways glance at his brother and grinned hopefully. Fabian usually knew the best way to deal with their sister.

"Yeah," said Fabian, also grinning widely. "We've planned everything. We even did research on this one. You know, when we were in the library this morning, I talked it over with Weasley. He thought our plan was brilliant."

At the mention of Arthur Weasley, Molly's eyes got that distant glazed look that she always seemed to be wearing in his company lately. Gideon grinned even wider at his twin. Completely identical, from their long unruly brown hair to the mischievous glint in each boy's smoky grey eyes, they often even seemed to be thinking the same thing. As one, the boys stood up from their perches on the arms of the couch and quietly slipped away from their sister, who still seemed lost in thought. As Molly gazed into the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, the boys headed towards their dormitory, silently shaking with laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant Fabian!" exclaimed Gideon as he flopped down on his bed. "I don't know how you always manage to shut her up like that."

"It's simple, really. All you need to do is head her off before she begins to build up steam." Fabian sat down by his trunk and began rummaging in it. "How does she manage to find out about our plans so fast anyway?"

"I really haven't got a clue," answered Gideon. "She always does, though, doesn't she? And since she's been made a prefect, she's begun to think it her duty to keep us in line. Doesn't she remember that it was her fault we all ended up in detention last year?"

Fabian stopped rummaging in his trunk and pulled out a pair of maroon socks. "We're going to have to do something about that if we're going to be able to pull this next job off without her notice." He pulled the socks apart and removed a small box from the folds.

"Leave that to me," said Gideon. "I've got just the perfect plan."

The silver light of the full moon shone brightly through the high windows of the Hogwart's corridors that night. A young woman in deep blue wizard's robes was startled awake by the twin shadows of two students moving swiftly past her portrait. She gazed reproachfully after the boys quietly making their way from shadow to shadow in the silent corridors.

"Have you got it?" whispered Gideon.

"Of course." Fabian's voice was muffled by his wand, which he was holding between his teeth. He quickly searched his pockets and pulled out the box he had removed from his trunk earlier that day. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well, you do have a tendency to leave things lying around in the worst possible places. Might I remind you of the incident of the niffler and the compass and Professor Dippet's favorite pair of..."

"I know, I know," interrupted Fabian. "You'll never let me forget it." The two boys turned a corner and slipped behind the tapestry on the left wall. The corridor they entered was used so infrequently that a layer of dust covered the floor. Gideon and Fabian had literally stumbled onto this passageway in their first year. They had been bewitching dungbombs to fly through the hall outside Charms and were startled into stumbling backwards through the tapestry when several of their dungbombs flew straight back towards them, followed by a cackle from Peeves.

"You know," whispered Fabian, "we really should thank Peeves for aiding in the discovery of these wonderful secret corridors."

"I think we already did, in a way." Gideon had stooped down to tie his shoelaces and peered up at Fabian. "He was so delighted to find that bucket of pudding-filled balloons outside the Great Hall."

Fabian grinned, his teeth shining white in the glow of his wand. "No one can cause a greater disturbance than you, brother."

"You did say you wanted a distraction that would keep Molly off our backs."

"And boy was it. When we walked into the Great Hall, she was one of the first to be hit. I had a hard time sneaking away, I was laughing so hard."

The twins turned a sharp corner and found themselves at the top of a deep stairwell so dark it swallowed up the light exuding from Fabian's wand. "A little help here, brother."

Gideon pulled his wand from his pocket and whispered "Lumos." In the light of both brothers' wands, the stairs began to take shape. Gideon quickly hurried down, Fabian close behind. They were now in a tunnel that twisted and turned deep under Hogwarts.


End file.
